Sakura Kiss
by anjiya
Summary: Mikan's memories gets suppressed because she lost her Alice. She was forced to transfer to another school-- an all girls school.Unfortunately, Natsume gets left behind without him confessing.He dresses up as girl just for him to confess his true feelings
1. The supression

"Mikan, I'm sorry, but you could no longer stay here at Alice Academy. It has been proven that you Alice have disappeared. We have no choice but to move you out of this school and all your memories would be suppressed."

Mr. Narumi told Mikan what he has just learned after the meeting. He looked at her and saw her tears slowly roll down her face.

"Don't worry, you still have a week to say goodbye to your friends."

He patted Mikan's shoulder and left. As a 'father' of Mikan in that school, he felt like he was going to lose a daughter. He tried to hold his tears but it wouldn't stop.

Mikan stood still in front of the faculty room. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to cry but then she saw this as an opportunity for her to see her grandpa.

"Hey, strawberries! What 'cha doin' out here, huh?"

Natsume's face went near Mikan's. He looked at her eyes and saw little tears that she was trying to hold back.

"What? Are you crying because I called you strawberries?"

He said it with an insulting tone, but deep inside he was quite worried.

"I'm sorry Natsume, but I have to go. See you later?!"

Mikan ran away.

"See you later .. huh? What's up with her?"

"Hotaru…"

Mikan knocked on Hotaru's door. She opened it and peeped in.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm doing something here?"

Hotaru was screwing things as what she was usually doing.

"Hotaru can't you ever treat me nicely?! You always wanted me to leave, right?! Now, you're gonna' have it! I'm going to leave Alice Academy next week, but can't you just be nice to me even just for day?!"

Mikan broke down and tears started to fall down again on her cheeks. Hotaru dropped her tools and looked back at her. She gently stood up and went in front of Mikan.

"You lost your Alice didn't you?"

Mikan nodded. Hotaru unexpectedly hugged Mikan and cried.

Just as they were having their moment, Ruka entered; He heard everything he had to hear.

"M-Mik-kan..?"

Ruka also started to cry. He knew it was kinda' gay but Mikan has been someone special to him—not only special, but he loves her.

It was a Sunday, the last day of Mikan in Alice Academy. Mikan was about to go to this 'special' room until she was stopped by Ruka.

"Mikan! Mikan! Wait! Stop!"

Ruka was shouting.

"Huh?"

"I just want you to know.."

"Know what?"

"That I love you."

Mikan blushed. This was much unexpected. There was an awkward silence.

"Mikan! Get in here!"

Persona called Mikan's attention. He seemed so happy. He knew that after Mikan enters that room, all her memories will disappear—including the memory of Natsume.

"Goodbye."

Mikan looked back at Ruka and went away. The door closed leaving a resounding sound.

**A/N: Halo! Well, yeah, this is the drama part ********.**


	2. I'm gonna give you a blow

It was a sunny day in Alice Academy. It seems like another usual day but the corridors were filled with nothing but silence. No birds chirping and students somehow lost their energy. Ruka looked at Natsume; it seemed like nothing happened. He was just there sitting on his desk—wondering.

"Hey, where's polka dots? Is she sick or something?"

Natsume asked Ruka. Ruka looked at him in amazement; rather shocked.

"Didn't you know? She left a week ago—didn't she tell you?"

"What'd ya mean? She can't go out of Alice Academy and she didn't earn any merits at all."

"She… she lost her Alice and the faculty found out about it.."

"WHAT?! That bird brain lost her alice?! I knew it! It's good that she's out of this school for good. I mean, look at her! She doesn't even have a use here! She's such a pest especially to my Natsume!"

Sumire eavesdropped and butted in. Natsume looked at her fiercely.

"Could you shut up for once?! Who do you think you are to call Mikan that way, huh?!"

Natsume stood up and paused for a moment to glare at Sumire. He left the room afterwards.

"What's up with him?"

Sumire continued.

"Could you just shut up?!"

Ruka was really pissed with Sumire. REAALLY PISSED.

Natsume was lying under a tree near the campus. He was looking at the blue sky watching the clouds go by.

'_Tsk! I don't care whether she leaves or not.'_

Natsume rolled on his side.

'_She was just a pain. Who cares about that little girl? All she does all day is lose her panties! ARGHH!! Why the hell am I even thinking about her?! She's not even close to cute. Her pigtails makes her look more stupid..but then again.. OH HECK?! Did I mention cute?! WHAAATT???! What am I thinking? I don't think she's cute! I don't think she's beautiful! She's ugly and stupid! Yeah, that's it! I'm not gonna' miss her! I'm not— '_

"Stop fooling yourself. You're a smart person but right now you're making yourself look like a fool."

Natsume stopped rolling and saw Hotaru looking down below him.

"Huh? What do you care 'bout me, Imai?"

"Don't lie to yourself. People around you aren't dense; you're making them look stupid. I know that you like Mikan, but if you won't ever tell her how you feel, then you'd be sorry for the rest of your life."

"Tsk! You don't know anything about me— "

Natsume was interrupted by a big blow on his right cheek. He touched his cheek and saw blood in his hands.

"What did you do that for, huh?!"

Another blow hit Natsume.

"I'm not gonna' stop this unless you go after Mikan!"

"Why the hell do you care so—"

A harder blow almost destroyed Natsume's face.

"Hey! Alright! Just stop—"

The last blow made Natsume faint. Hotaru smirked as if the blowing was really meant for making Natsume faint.

**A/N: Yeah bubs! Finally finished chapter two. This was really meant to be short—like what in the commercial of Ariel says " Hindi okay ang pabitin-bitin—pwera na lang sa Telebabad ah!" (For those who can't understand Tagalog, don't try to bother translating it.. you won't get to relate anyhow.). Ohh, don't you just love having great powers to hit arrogant guys?**


	3. Natsumika

"BOOBS!?"

Yes, you read it right! Natsume angrily shouted boobs inside Hotaru's room. Sure, it wasn't loud enough. The other building didn't hear it yet.

"Why the hell do I have to wear this: this booby bra thing? What, what's gonna be next… THONGS!?"

Natsume gave Hotaru one of his icy glares. But, Hotaru couldn't care less.

"Wearing thongs is optional but you have to wear panties for full effect. Please keep quiet, you're in my territory."

Hotaru struck Natsume's head with one of her mechanical sticks.

"Now, look at the board where you can see a picture of Natsumika."

Hotaru pointed the picture of a girl wearing a costume of a sailor moon with raven colored hair just like Natsume's. He would never say it out loud but she looks hot it kinda reminds him of a character in one of his yuri mangas.

"That's your head."

Hotaru smirked at him. His brows wrinkled.

"I give up."

He simply stated but inside he was screaming the pain of humiliation. His body was burning up with tension just like the fire that blows out of his hands whenever Mikan would cross the line. Though, she would immediately shut it down with her alice – that is, when she had her alice.

"Are you sure you want to give up?"

Hotaru took out her new technology: iCute. It looks like a cute baby monkey; brown in color, though it doesn't have fur around its body.

"You're not scaring me with that, are you?"

Natsume snorted. Hotaru raised the iCute up. Natsume blocked his cheeks with his right knuckle and arm—ready to defend him self.

"Boo."

Hotaru playfully stated as she threw the iCute. It flew on the air and glomped on Nastume. It cuddled him like he was the cute one.

"Cute, Hotaru. Really cute."

Natsume sarcastically teased Hotaru. Hotaru just grinned in amusement and took out a remote control out of her pockets. She paused for a moment then pushed the big red button attached on it.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!"

Natsume screeched like a girl. Every second the iCute hugs Nastume tighter, threatening to break his ribs.

"H-H-Hotar-uu!! O-o-okay!! I won't gi-ii-ve u-u-p!!"

Natsume stuttered loosing his arrogance. He swore that this is the first time in his entire life that he, Nastume Hyuuga, screeched, begged, and stuttered

"Sign this."

Hotaru took a paper out of her drawer.

"St-stop thi-thi-s first, I-I-I c-ca-can't read it!!"

"Fine, read it."

Hotaru didn't stop. She held the paper in front of Natsume's trembling face.

"Urk! Urk! URKKK!!"

Natsume was about to lose all his air in pain. Hotaru took out a pen from her pocket.

"Sign."

She ordered Natsume. His hands were shaking as he took the pen and signed.

"I-I already S-signeedd!! NOW T-TAKE THIS Off!!"

Natsume was practically desperate: he signed a contract made by Hotaru Imai, I repeat Hotaru Imai, without even reading it.

"It is stated in the contract that I can do whatever I want to do with you. In fact, it's rule number one."

She took a deep breath and placed her hand on her chin -- gesturing, her evil thinking.

"Right now I feel like,"

She paused.

"leaving you here."

"WHATTTT??!!!!"

Hotaru giggled evilly and went straight to her next class.

…………………………………………………………………**.PAPAKETCHUP…………………………………………………………………**

'_Hmm, I wonder where that boy went…'_

Mr. Jinno thought in the middle of the class.

'Oh well, I don't need to give him any extra school work… he won't do it anyways."

Mr. Jinno sighed; he continued to write.

…………………………………………………………………**.PAPAKETCHUP…………………………………………………………………**

**A/N: I tried to make it as long as possible, but I failed to do so. It feels kinda wrong if I put the scenes in the next chapter here. Bummer…really a bummer….**


End file.
